


Beastly Masks

by Dreameater55taker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M, Masks, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: The world where everyone face has a horror, from pitch black eyes to anything scary all hidden behind a mask. While the streets are stalked with faceless making nights dangerous. The chance of finding you intended is few and far between from the fear of horrors.





	

Dim red lights washed over the dark patterned walls, while long plush benches ran along the edges of the space. A smattering of small tables little red the spaces, while at the center rested tall candles which flames flickered red. A slight layer of smoke rested against the ceiling giving a foggy atmosphere to the space. A tall man stood behind a counter, dressed in a simple white button up, and black slacks. He had wild pale blond hair that seemed to float in the air while he cleaned a clear glass. A strange deer skull mask covered most of his face, only his lower jaw was showing. Two short horns rested on the top of the mask while to more next to them rose up like the prongs of an African Kudu. Through the eye holes on the mask, showed his eyes which seemed to shine in the dim light an ice blue.  
A bell rang, alerting him that a customer had entered the shop. This man was equally strange, slightly shorter than the man with the deer mask. His hair was a pale purple, almost silver, that took on the red tinted from the lighting. The upper half of his face was hidden by a fox mask, his lips seemed to rest in a permanent slight smirk as he walked up to the counter. His clothing was not as normal as the other, he was wrapped up in white bandages, that went from his neck then down around his body even down covering his fingers. A black coat hung over his shoulder along with a baggy pair of shorts the ere tied to his waist with a thick rope, his shoes were heavy black boots, that fell open around his ankles not tied up very well. The final strange piece of his clothing was thin metal bands that seemed like cuffs, with a thick chain falling down from them. “Can I get a Devil’s eye?”  
“You have been busy my friend.” The deer mask man turned and started to mix together the drink that was requested.  
“I have been hunting those faceless monsters.” He ran fingers through his hair messing up the locks.  
“So those rumors are true?” He slides over a glass.  
“In some part.” The fox masked man chuckled, “It can be hard, traveling. My apartment gets more dust than use.”  
“That is true.” The deer mask man chuckled, “Sampson, are they really working on creating a better weapon?”  
The man Sampson opened his mouth to speak when the door opened again with that same ringing noise, “I can’t say.” He finished before taking another sip, “We could use you on the force again. No one stronger than you.”  
“I don’t know what you're talking about.” He moved down to take the orders of the new young couple with matching masks. Sampson watched them in a broad manner, watching their interaction knowing they would be breaking up soon.  
“Hansel.” He spoke his name softly once the couple had holed up in the far corner, “You know what I’m talking about.”  
“I have found a place where I can relax.” He leaned on the counter, “Should you not be thinking of retiring? How long can your body hold up to the hunt?”  
“You might be surprised but I don’t show any of the signs yet. They want to work me to the bone before I drop.” He chuckled as he took another sip, “I’m fine with what happens. I can handle any of the pain that comes from this.”  
“You know that they are using you guys like lab rats. Those drugs are experimental at best.” Hansel’s voice dropped to a whisper, as he leaned closer, “I worry for you.”  
“I told you, nothing's happened yet.” Sampson reached out patting his cheek, “How about we pick up again.” He slides his fingers along Hansel’s chin, then his thumb dipped under the mask brushing his lower lip. Hansel smiled at the touch then slowly drew Sampson’s hand back, holding it gently.  
“You know I can’t. You are the oil to my fire, we may have passion but it’s dangerous.” His blue eyes cast low, “Two years ago I would have given in, but I can’t now.”  
Sampson drew Hansel’s hand over kissing his knuckles, “You have someone.”  
Hansel shook his head, “I don’t, but I am working hard for someone. I think that I am in love with someone. So I can’t.”  
“Good for you.” Sampson smiled up at him, “You haven’t been with someone for a long time.” He took another sip.  
“Enough about this. I want to know more about what they are doing to you.” Hansel shook his head.  
“Well.” Sampson spoke over him as he stood up handing over a few bills of money, “Time for me to head out.” He waved his hand as he walked towards the door.  
Hansel sighed as he looked through the money seeing that he left way too much for the drink, his head shot up, “Samp-...” The door had already slid shut with a jingle. “Damn it you, idiot.” He growled as he went back to cleaning, the dim light of the space swallowing up any more conversation.  
In the street, the world was filled with people busy around in the slowly darkening light of the city. Masks decorating everyone's faces, hiding the true horror which resides underneath. This was a world of disagreements, fangs, too many eyes, pig noses, and even some of the more horrific ones like a face without eyes or see through foreheads. Signs everywhere were advertising custom mask, cheap masks, fancy masks, masks with gold, exotic masks and all were lit with florescent lights creating their own suns to light the clutters streets. The man in the fox mask was making his way down the street easily moving against the flow of the crowd until he reached a barren street. Slowly making his way down the street he glanced around seeing the shadows dashing away from him in fear. Quickly he dashed and grabbed one of the creatures, and the chains on his wrist wrapped around it binding it to him. Then he dropped the creature which quickly dashed back to its home, this home held the source of the shadows. The chain stretched out and he easily followed behind the creature. Slipping inside of an abandoned building.  
The walls were covered in a thick tar-like substance, and right before he was a large web of blank lines with at the center rested a large spider-like shape with faces littering its body, while its own was still blank. A low hiss filled the room, as he stepped forwards, the barbs on its legs dropped the tar which burned a hole in the ground. Smiling softly, “You can’t steal another face. You are forever faceless.” He knocked his mask off, exposing his face to the creature as his body confused, and a dark light shone out from behind the bandages. His shadow twisted up taking the form of a large fox, its claws rested on Sampson’s shoulders. “Sleep is eternal peace, the last gift of life. Its chain’s bind all, and all how life will fall.” The spider rushed at him before darkness filled the room. The fox had pushed off, his head expanding while its jaw seemed to unlock to devour the spider. It twisted in the air everything that its body touched was also devoured, before it leaped back to Sampson diving for his chest. The dark light formed as its nose disappeared into his chest and he slumped back. Soon the light returned to the room, and his own shadow reformed. Leaning down he picked up his mask, placing it back into the proper place, turning as he let out a low whistle. He kept up his patrolling before wandering back to his apartment, doing the ceremony of playing with the neighborhood kids, flirting with the mothers, petting the apartment owns cats then helping her water the plants that were to high up for her to safely deal with before retiring inside of his dusty apartment. Stripping down, he piled the bandages and his coat next to the door with his mask resting on top before he started to cook up the meal.


End file.
